


Give It Up

by therumandcokediaries



Series: Frostiron and Spiderson [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse Mentions, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, celeb life, family stuff, wedding stress, wedding stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumandcokediaries/pseuds/therumandcokediaries
Summary: Cosmos correctly guessed the book reference in chapter 16 of Freeze, so I offered them a one-shot. They wanted to see what happened in the run-up to the wedding.This takes place between Called To Be A Rock and Freeze. Sorry it’s ended up a bit disjointed, but it’s kinda over the period of a few months, giving and insight. Hope it’s ok! If you (or anyone else) want anything else, hmu!





	Give It Up

-

“Would you just say something, please?”

Thor didn’t look up from his coffee. “What do you want me to say?”

“Anything! Congratulations, that you’re happy for me, something like that. That’s what everyone else said”

Thor sighed. “I won’t lie to you”

Loki stood up, turning his back, hands on his temples.

“You’re my brother; you’re supposed to support me in this”

Thor said nothing. Loki took a few deep breaths and turned back to him. 

“I want you there. At the wedding. I want you to be there”

Thor nodded slightly. Loki swallowed.

“So will you come?”

Thor nodded again. “I’ll be there”

“Right” Loki nodded. “Good. Thank you. I- I need to be going. I’ve got things to do”

-

Tony sighed, sitting down and putting his arm round Loki.

“I take it your brother didn’t react too well to the news?”

“He still thinks you’re abusing me”

“What happened?”

Loki frowned. “He just sat there and didn’t say anything. He wouldn’t even congratulate us”

Tony held him tighter. “I’m sorry, sweetheart”

“He’s agreed to be there” Loki shrugged. “That’s something, I suppose”

Tony nodded. “He’ll come round eventually”

Loki sighed, sitting back, looking round the room. It seemed different, somehow. It felt like they’d been away for months. In a way, it felt like they’d been back for months too, when in reality they had only returned a week prior. Peter had gone home two days ago.

“I miss him”

“I do too. It feels empty without him” 

Loki closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think about it.

-

The coming months were difficult. The press had somehow gotten hold of the story while they were still away, and they’d managed to ignore it, but now they were back, it was a constant barrage of news items and headlines and magazine speculations - not to mention phone calls from any number of reporters. The papers were in a rush to get things done - Loki and Tony were not. They set a date for September the year after the engagement, and they were happy to stick to it. But even with a date set, the press pushed for them to bring it forward, and Tony’s press manager had all sorts of grandiose ideas and suggestions. He was definitely on the tabloids side, far more interested in publicity than anything else.

-

Loki slammed the magazine down on the breakfast bar, making Peter jump so that he spilt tea down his front. Tony sighed, handing Peter a clean tea-towel and grabbing Loki by the hand.

“It’s alright, Lolly”

“No it’s not! I’m sick of it! I’m sick of your bloody press manager trying to turn our relationship into a publicity stunt”

“Look, just ignore him” Tony said. “And the press. You’ve never had a problem with it before”

“Pictures of us with labels of where they think our clothes are from are very different than this whole ‘they’re-not-in-a-rush-so-it-must-be-trouble-in-paradise’ type bollocks. I fucking hate this planet sometimes”

"Don’t swear like that in front of Peter” Tony said. “The papers don’t know anything. Let them have their fun. I don’t bother reading it; I know it’s all rubbish”

“Ok, fine, ignore the papers. But how am I supposed to ignore your press manager? He’s always staging meetings and showing us ugly place setting and over the top venues, waving stuff in our faces. He’s a complete prick” 

“Loki, please. You shouldn’t let it get to you. I’m a celebrity: of  _course_ we’re expected to have a big white wedding”

“Well maybe I don’t want one” Loki said bitterly. 

Tony stopped. “What do you mean?” he asked anxiously. “Do you want to call it off?”

“No! No, I didn’t mean that!” he went over and put the kettle on, trying to calm down. 

He kept his back to them. Tony sighed, giving Peter’s hand a squeeze. 

“It’s ok, kiddo” he said quietly. “Don’t look so worried” 

-

Loki made his drink in silence and sat back down at the breakfast bar. 

“I still want to marry you” he said. “But I don’t want to have a big song and dance about it. I don’t want to be surrounded by magazine editors and telly news cameras and high-profile people neither of us are actually really friends with all day”

Peter glanced at Tony, and then looked back at Loki. 

“So, what are you gonna do?”

Loki sighed, raising his mug to his lips. “I don’t know”

“We haven’t really got any plans set in stone yet” Tony said. “It’s only April. We’ve got a good five months to sort everything. Anything”

Loki didn’t look at him. Peter pushed a notebook and pen at him. 

“Here”

“What’s this for?”

“Writing down everything you  _don’t_  want” Peter said. “Then you can decide what you  _do_ want”

Loki didn’t look impressed. Peter sighed, taking the notebook and writing; ‘ _What we don’t want at the wedding_ ’at the top of the page. 

“I’ll write if you talk” he looked at Tony. “You can say what you don’t want too”

Loki wouldn’t speak, so Tony reeled off a list of things he knew Loki didn’t want, and a few things he himself didn’t want. 

Peter sat back, chewing his pen. “I don’t think you can have a big white wedding without all this stuff”

“Good” Loki said. “I don’t want anything big”

“Well what do you want then?” Tony asked. 

“Right now? I want to go to bed” he stood up, giving Peter a quick hug. “I’ll see you in the morning”

-

-

Peter nodded, looking over the leaflet. “Well there’s nothing wrong with that”

Loki laughed. “It’ll be fine. Just us and a select few guests”

“Absolutely no press coverage” Tony said. “Although no doubt they’ll find out and accost us outside the registry office”

“I’m sure we’ll survive” Loki said. "But I'd still like to fire your press manager" 

"I know, but it's not gonna happen" Tony said, kissing his cheek. "Right, I'm off. See you two later"

- 

"I don't know about this. Why do I need to learn?" 

"Because it's a good skill to have. You'll thank me one day" 

Peter didn't seem so sure. Loki sighed, taking Peter's hand again and resting the other on his waist. 

"Come on, just like I taught you" 

"I don't think I'm made for waltzing" Peter said, stumbling a little. 

"It's a simple version of the dance. Start on your left foot. Right, together, back, left, together, forward, right, together. Just repeat it. It's doing it while moving that's the tricky part" 

Peter tried, but kept getting mixed up. He kept looking down at his feet, watching what they were doing, trying to match Loki's movements. 

"No, it's not right, together, back, together" Loki said, stopping. "It's right, together, back,  _left_ , together" 

"It's hard!" 

Loki sighed. "Put your feet on mine" 

"What?" 

"Just do it" 

Loki took hold of both of his hands, and Peter did as he was told, frowning and feeling awkward. 

"Don't look so embarrassed. Now, repeat the steps. I know you know them"

Peter sighed. "Right, together, back, to- um, left, forwards, right, together-" 

He said it over a few times while Loki danced with him, and then went quiet, watching their feet. Loki swung their hands up under Peter's chin, carefully pushing his head back. 

"It does you no favours to look down all the time" Loki said. 

"Ok, ok. Hey, stop a minute. I wanna try again" 

Loki stopped, and Peter stepped off his feet. 

"Umm... Where do I put my hands again?" 

Loki smiled. "Here, I keep hold of one hand, and you put your other either on my waist or shoulder" 

Peter nodded, putting a hand on Loki's waist. 

"Ok. Let's dance" 

- 

Loki poured Peter a small glass of rose lemonade. 

"See, I told you you knew it" he said, sitting down beside him. "You'd be a cracking little dancer if you wanted to be" 

"I don't think I'll even dance at the reception, so I think it would be a waste" Peter said, sipping his drink. "Oh, I forget how good this stuff is. Thank you" 

"You deserve it. You did well tonight" 

"Have you decided on a song for your first dance yet?" 

Loki sighed. "No. I've considered a few, but none of them really scream 'first dance'" 

"What does Mr Stark say?" 

"He doesn't. I haven't discussed it with him yet. I don't think he'll have many ideas. Not serious ones, anyway. He'll probably suggest Sex on Fire or Gimme Some. He's hopeless"

Peter giggled. "Well it would certainly be original"

“That’s not always a good thing” 

Peter shrugged. “You’ll have to think of something. Time is getting on, you know”

“Mm” Loki sighed. “I don’t know. It’s all such an effort”

Peter reached across the table and took his hand. “It’ll be worth it”

Loki squeezed his hand gently. “Thanks, sweetheart. I hope you’re right”

“I am”

Loki smiled. “Yeah, you are. Still, I wish I had a time machine”

“Why?”

“So I could skip ahead to the honeymoon”

-

-

"Getting married is a bugger" 

"Well, you said yes" 

"Yes, I know. I haven't changed my mind. I'm just sick of Tony's people trying to force the whole thing into the public eye"

“I don’t envy you there” May said, setting her glass down. “Being famous seems like a nightmare to me”

“Mm”

“Don’t look so down. It’ll be over before you know it. Everything’s booked now”

“Yeah yeah, I know that”

May sighed and elbowed him in the ribs. “Stop with the sad face! Want me to call Peter? Watching him try to waltz will cheer you up”

Loki laughed slightly. “Bless. He’s not as bad as he makes out” he shook his head. “I’m just having one of those days. It doesn’t help that Tony’s so dismissive of it”

“He’s been famous since the day he was born” May said. “He’s used to scum paparazzi”

“Ough, they’re such idiots. There was another article speculating about Peter being an illegitimate child again this week”

May frowned. “I don’t like him getting in the papers. He’s too young to get mixed up in all this. I still worry everyone’s going to find out he’s Spiderman”

“I think we’re safe on that front” Loki said. “We’ve scared off the major papers. It’s just really the little ones bothering with the speculation nowadays” 

“It still bothers me”

“I know it does” 

Loki squeezed her hand. He picked up her glass and offered it to her, and she took it. 

“If we were having a big wedding, you’d be chief bridesmaid, you know”

May scoffed. “Good luck trying to get me into a frilly puff-sleeved bridesmaid dress!”

“Oh, I don’t know, I think you’d look quite dashing”

“Shut up!” she gave him a push.

“Oi, Tony’ll kill us if we spill cocktails all over the sofa again!”

They put their drinks down on the table, and Loki gave May a little push. 

“Are you after a fight?”

Loki put his chin up. “Try me"

-

-

May dropped Peter off at the Stark’s. She gave him a quick hug, and gave Loki a kiss on the cheek. 

“Getting nervous?”

“I’ve never not been nervous” Loki said. “We’ll have him back to you by eight tonight”

“Good. Stay out of trouble. That goes for both of you”

-

Peter eased his collar.

“Look, I’m excited an’ all, but I’m still not sure about the suit. Can’t I just wear normal clothes?”

“Don’t be stupid” Tony said, fixing Peter’s tie. “You look good. Stop being a noob”

“Why does it have to be so tight? None of my other stuff is like this”

“It’s a wedding suit - kinda. Look, sometimes you’ve got to suffer to look good”

“Well, that doesn’t sound right at all” Peter frowned. “Ok, fine, I’ll wear it. But I’m taking it off for the reception, ok?”

“I’m not promising” Tony said. “Right, you can get changed again now. I don’t want you getting it all messed up before the big day”

“Ok, ok, with pleasure” Peter said, tugging his tie off.

“Hey, hey,  _careful_!” Tony said. “That suit wasn’t cheap, you know. Take it off sensibly, and hang it up  _properly_ , ok?”

“Ok, sorry... So, what are you doing for your last night of freedom?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m getting married, kid: not going to prison”

-

-

Thor and May squeezed Loki’s hands.

“Hey, don’t look so scared. Best day of your life, remember?” May said.

“...You look good, brother. You- you’ll be fine”

“Thanks... Thank you. For being here. I- well, I didn’t think you’d actually come...” Loki looked back at his reflection in the mirror. “This doesn’t feel real”

“It is real” May said gently. “Darling. You’re ok. Just think; in two hours, you’ll be a married man”

Loki swallowed. “I don’t know if I’m ready...” he whispered.

“Hey” May grabbed him by the shoulders so he had to look at her. “You’re as ready as you’ll ever be. Today is happening because it’s meant to be. Whatever doubts you’re having, they’ll vanish as soon as you’re stood at the alter. What is it you always tell Peter? Chin up. Stiff upper lip” 

Loki took a deep breath. “This is really happening”

“It is” May took her hands off his shoulders and straightened her dress. “Well come on then!” she grinned. “Let’s do this thing”

*


End file.
